Finding Love
by KickassTurtleGirl
Summary: Anna, a shy girl who wants to fall in love with a good guy. She meets the guys and she instantly feels a connection with all four brothers but grows a deep bond with the tempered Hot Head turtle in red. She gets thrown into a world of love, adventure, and betrayal. Who ever said that falling in love was easy anyway?
1. The Beginning

First story on this account. This is set with the 2007 TMNT Movie. Well, after what had happened and such :p

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT characters

* * *

**The Beginning **

New York is one of the busiest places in the USA but it was the home of many people. And of mutants, not that anyone has really ever seen mutants before. Most people would freak out, not understanding and would run away. Call them monsters. All except for one person. A person that accepted them the way they are. She happened to be the niece of a red head named April O'Neil. Brushing a piece of black hair out of her face, Anna Pierce walked up the steps of her Aunt's apartment. She felt nervous, very nervous about coming here. Her mom sent her here and she didn't know why. Knocking on the door, it opened to reveal a man with jet black hair and she felt even more nervous.

"Yeah? Who are ya?" The man asked, his voice was calm with a Brooklyn accent.

"Er...i-is April O'Neil here? I-I'm her niece." Anna messed with the end of her shirt.

"Oh yeah! Come on in! She isn't here at the moment but she'll be back soon." He said, opening the door even more.

Hesitating, she gave him a weary smile and took a step inside. The apartment was big and homey like. It felt like home to her.

"The name's Casey Jones."

"Oh...my mom talked about you a lot. She said that you were nothing but trouble."

Casey barked out a laugh, "That's what they all say but it ain't true. Not really. Make yaself at home. I'll give April a call."

Nodding, Anna placed down her suitcase and walked over to the window that held that fire escape. Opening it, she leaned out and took in a deep breath of the night air. She loved the smell of the city. Sure, the country was nice but it was nothing like New York. She missed it so much. Climbing out onto the fire escape, she sat down with her feet dangling over the edge as she stared out over the city. Busy as always, even at night. She was a bit surprised by this fact but didn't mind it so much. She let out a happy sigh then jumped when Casey called her name.

"Y-Yeah?"

"April is on her way home. What are ya doin' out here?"

"Oh...I-I just wanted to look over the city. I like it at night..." She said, feeling her cheeks flush a bit.

"Hey, it ain't nothin' to be ashamed about. So what made ya wanna come here?"

Anna looked over the city once more with her brown-red eyes, "I love the city. Plus...I heard that there's people being saved by a mysterious force and I thought that's pretty cool. I uh...kinda wanna meet whoever is keeping the city safe."

"Oh? That's pretty cool of ya. What made ya wanna meet them?" Casey asked, curious. He was a bit surprised that someone wanted to meet the guys. Someone who actually was happy to have the city being protected. He wondered if the guy's would want to meet this girl. Shifting, his eyes darted around then towards the roof, spotting his best friend. Amber eyes was staring down with shock and a bit of curious. Patting the girl's shoulder, he said, "Hey, how about ya head instead and get settled?"

"Yeah...that sounds like a good idea." Anna got up and headed inside, grabbing her suitcase and headed into her new bedroom. Casey looked over to see his friend.

"Who da hell was that?"

"It's good to see ya too Raph." Casey said sarcastically, "That was April's niece, Anna."

Raphael blinked then looked at the window. He had never really seen anyone that beautiful before. Sure, there were models and shit like that in magazines and movies but to him, she was beautiful. He then remembered that he was a mutant, a freak. There was no way that a beautiful creature like that would go after something like him.

"She said that she wanted to meet ya guys. The ones that protect the city." Casey said, all thoughts interrupted.

Head jerking a bit, Raphael blinked once more then snorted, "Seriously? Why would she wanna meet us anyway?"

The man shrugged, "Dunno but she wants to."

Thinking it over, Raphael briefly wondered if he should follow her the next few days, see what she was really like. After all, one who wants to meet the protectors of the city surely have to have something hidden.


	2. The Chat

This is set with the 2007 TMNT Movie. Well, after what had happened and such :p

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT characters

* * *

**The Chats**

Never had Anna really wanted to venture out. She liked to stay home and read books. Or be on her laptop playing random video games. Letting out a soft sigh, she opened up her laptop and logged onto her chat room account. She was hidden by a username, helping others out as much as she could.

_*DING*_

The short girl nearly jumped at the sudden sound but looked at the screen. It was the one person that she was always talking too. Setting down her can of Dr. Pepper Cherry, she began to type.

**shyturtlenerdgirl**: Welcome back

**redhottemperfighterguy**: Thanks

**shyturtlenerdgirl**: So what can I do for you today?

**redhottemperfighterguy**: Kinda wanna talk to ya.

**shyturtlenerdgirl**: Oh?

Anna's cheeks flushed a bit and couldn't stop the smile coming across her face. This guy was sweet for wanting to talk to her instead of asking for advice. It made her heart flutter a bit.

**redhottemperfighterguy**: How've ya been anyway? Your board said that ya weren't gunna be on for a while

**shyturtlenerdgirl**: Oh, that? Yeah. I um, moved. Actually forced to move but I dunno. This place seems more like home.

**redhottemperfighterguy**: Really? What place is that?

**shyturtlenerdgirl**: Uh, New York.

On the other side of the screen, the turtle's eyes grew wide as his heart skipped a beat. The girl he was crushing on, even if he didn't know her name or face, was in New York at the very moment? This was practically like a dream come true for him but then again, she may be disgusted by him and his teeth clenched together. He let out a soft sigh. A ding made him jump a bit and looked back at the screen.

**shyturtlenerdgirl**: You okay?

**redhottemperfighterguy**: Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking.

**shyturtlenerdgirl**: About what?

Raphael swallowed a bit, his cheeks tinting a bit red.

**redhottemperfighterguy**: Nothin' much. Just what I'm going to be doing for training tomorrow.

**shyturtlenerdgirl**: Oh right. You're into martial arts. Unfortunately for me I can't fight very well. I have tried but it seems like I can't do it properly.

**redhottemperfighterguy**: It's not for everyone. Even one that is gentle like you.

Anna's face flushed red. He called her gentle. She squirmed in her seat a bit, nibbling on her lower lip. She had always enjoyed talking to him. Raphael was covering his face, his cheeks heated. He couldn't believe that he had typed that out. He must've freaked her out

**shyturtlenerdgirl**: T-Thank you...no one has said that to me before.

**redhottemperfighterguy**: Well they should. Ya nice, sweet, and gentle. You're like...the only person who gets those like me. Temper wise and all.

**shyturtlenerdgirl**: Well, I'm glad I'm able to help you. And...thank you. You're really sweet. Ah, I better go. My aunt is telling me to go to bed. School and all that.

**redhottemperfighterguy**: That sucks. Going to school I mean

**shyturtlenerdgirl**: Yeah well, gotta do something with my life. Can't do much now. Anyway, night. I'm glad to have talked with you.

**redhottemperfighterguy**: Yeah...you too. Uh, I'll message ya whenever you're on.

**shyturtlenerdgirl**: Sounds perfect. Till next time.

**redhottemperfighterguy**: Next time.

_shyturtlenerdgirl has signed off_

Raphael sighed and leaned back, closing his laptop and looked up towards the ceiling. He wonder who this girl was.


	3. The Save, The Crush

This is set with the 2007 TMNT Movie. Well, after what had happened and such :p

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT characters

* * *

**The Save, The Crush**

Anna sighed lightly, tugging on her thin jacket. She didn't understand why her preppy friend from back home gave her this jacket. To the girl, it felt like a big ol' target on her back to get attacked. The black haired girl continued to walk down the street, wishing she had bought a sweatshirt. She preferred that instead of this very figure hugging jacket.

"Oi! Girly."

Brown-red eyes flashed over the allyway, suddenly wishing she was far away from this place at the moment. Fear gripped at her, her throat tightening a bit and turned, beginning to walk away as fast as she could. Before she could make it down the street, she was suddenly shoved into another allyway and she stumbled, crashing to the ground and let out a small hiss. The jacket sleeves tore, the ground biting into her exposed arms. Anna guessed that she was bleeding somewhat but all that mattered was that she had to get away. Quickly pushing herself up, she moved back and stuttered, "I-I don't have much money."

"I dun' want yer money girly."

Her heart dropped to her stomach, her eyes widening in fear and she swallowed heavily. She could only guess one thing. The ugly looking gangster wanted her body and that was something that she wasn't going to give up. Not without a fight. Before the man's hands even touched her, a large form fell between the two and her eyes grew even wider, staring at the back of a shell. Her mind whirled.

What is this thing?

"Ya ain't touchin' her. Ya gotta get through me first." A deep Brooklyn accent came pouring out of the form.

A shiver ran down her spine but she knew, in her mind, that she was saved. The other male hesitated then quickly ran off. Anna's eyes roamed over the figure and caught the sight of a red mask, followed by a pair of amber eyes. Her own eyes stared in wonder then suddenly, the eyes that captured hers disappeared and she blinked. Quickly looking around, she didn't see the large turtle anywhere and her face fell into a pout.

**Later**

_shyturtlenerdgirl has logged on_

Amber eyes stared at his screen, his heart skipping a bit.

**redhottemperfighterguy**: Hey

**shyturtlenerdgirl**: Oh! Hello there

**redhottemperfighterguy**: How was your day?

**shyturtlenerdgirl**: It was good till I was walking home

**redhottemperfighterguy**: Why? What happened?

**shyturtlenerdgirl**: Kinda got jumped but I'm okay. My jacket sleeves got ripped and my arms a bit scraped up but that's about it

**redhottemperfighterguy**: Why'd ya get jumped for? I didn't think ya would get jumped.

**shyturtlenerdgirl**: Yeah well, welcome to New York I guess. Ha. But luckily, I was save by someone. I don't know who but the owner had a red mask. Kinda like a superhero. Oh! And he has amazing amber eyes. At least I think they were amber. And I think that it was a guy.

Raphael stared at the screen with wide eyes, his jaw dropping. There was no way that it was the same girl that he had just save hours before. His heart clutched tightly, swallowing heavily. He was glad that he locked in his room or else his family would've seen how red his face got. And how pale he got as well. This wasn't good. What if she blurted out to everyone? He bit his lower lip.

redhottemperfighterguy: Oh? I've heard of those types of people. Running around and saving people, catching bad guys. I don't think that they should do that.

**shyturtlenerdgirl**: Why not? At least they're doing something and I actually feel much safer with someone around doing that.

**redhottemperfighterguy**: Ya do?

**shyturtlenerdgirl**: Well of course! Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something.

**redhottemperfighterguy**: Er, what is it?

**shyturtlenerdgirl**: All this time that we've known each other, I've never got your name.

**redhottemperfighterguy**: Raphael

The mutant mentally cursed, slapping his hand to his face. Damn it! He wasn't suppose to give out his name! With a groan, he peeked through his fingers when he heard a small chime.

**shyturtlenerdgirl**: Pleased to meet you Raphael. I'm Anna.

The red clad turtle swallowed heavily, staring at his screen. Oh boy...the girl he had been crushing on for months and months, was the very same girl that he had not only rescued, but also saw at Casey and April's apartment. April O'Neil's niece, Anna Pierce. Raphael let out a groaned but continued to type away like nothing had just happened.


End file.
